


Разбивая своё сердце

by kazeph



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, alternative universe, human Drogon, modern AU or not
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazeph/pseuds/kazeph
Summary: Когда они остаются вдвоём, она говорит с ним на древнем языке; языке, которого нет уже несколько сотен лет.Её самой не должно быть — Дейенерис Бурерождённой. Она — пережиток прошлого со своей древней магией и драконами, которые все мертвы.





	Разбивая своё сердце

**Author's Note:**

> Это, вроде, должно быть модерн!АУ. В результате не совсем модерн, но совсем АУ.  
> Заранее прошу прощения за чьи-нибудь оскорблённые чувства.  
> Хуманизированный Дрогон — Майкл Фассбендер.  
> Писалось под: Zack Hemsey — I've Become.
> 
> ВАРНИНГ: перевод п р и б л и з и т е л ь н ы й. Если есть знатоки, готов внимать и исправлять.  
> ñuhys zaldrīzes (вал.) — мой дракон;  
> ñuhys raqiros (вал.) — мой любимый;  
> muña (вал.) — мама.

      Дрогон — всё, что у неё осталось.  
      Последний спрятанный нож.  
      Туз в рукаве.  
  
      Когда они остаются вдвоём, она говорит с ним на древнем языке; языке, которого нет уже несколько сотен лет. Её самой не должно быть —  _Дейенерис Бурерождённой_. Она — пережиток прошлого со своей древней магией и драконами, которые  _все мертвы_. Будущее за технологиями, за которые вцепились друг другу в глотки её враги, не считающие её достойной угрозой.  
      Серсея кривила свои красивые губы в змеиной, совсем не львиной улыбке, смотрела на неё свысока, окружённая дроидами — чёрными, ужасающими машинами, которые вполне могли бы Дейенерис разорвать на части.  
      Все они не воспринимают её всерьёз — даже убивать не спешат, позволяя себе поразительное легкомыслие: что она,  _одна-единственная девчонка из некогда великих Таргариенов_ , сделает? Без денег и власти, с одним своим именем высоко не взберёшься. Дейенерис стискивает лишь крепче челюсти до обозначающихся желваков, терпит и ждёт, подтачивает основу в чужой крепости, собирая вокруг себя надёжных и верных ей людей, верящих в силу древней магии и покрывшееся вековой пылью величие её семьи.  
      Дрогон сидит на полу, уткнувшись лбом в её колени, и Дейенерис —  _имя перекатывается на его языке, зажигается искрой_  — гладит его по волосам, коротким и жёстким; они приятно колют пальцы.  
      — Совсем скоро,  _ñuhys zaldrīzes_.  
      Он почти урчит, как настоящий кот. Рядом с Дейенерис он становится другим: безумный оскал перетекает в почти мягкую усмешку; он любит обнимать её со спины, когда Дейенерис срывается после долгих совещаний. Она тут же притихает в его руках, согреваемая чужим жаром.  
      Она смотрит на алеющий закат за окном и думает о жидком пламени в дрогоновых венах.   
      Пламени, которое может сжечь  _всё, что угодно_.  
      Кроме неё.  
      И поэтому дикий, почти безумный Дрогон сожжёт весь мир, стоит ей улыбнуться и произнести одними губами:  
       _Дракарис_.  
      Но ещё рано. А за все эти годы Дейенерис научилась ждать и может потерпеть ещё немного.  
  
      Дейенерис полыхает ненавистью, а Дрогон — чистым огнём. Его вены подсвечены, а голубое в глазах всё чаще перекрывается рубиновым. Он кровожаден и совершенно неуправляем на поле брани, стоит Дейенерис ослабить цепи контроля; его боятся — монстра, заключенного в человеческом теле. Практически никто не знает, но все чувствуют окутывающую угрозу.   
      Только Дейенерис боятся куда больше: она по своей человеческой натуре чудовище — то, что притаилось в тени за мягкими улыбками.  
      Она однажды находит Дрогона под утро в ванной, смывающим с себя кровь, и её —  _целое море_. Дейенерис подходит к нему со спины и проводит руками по шрамам на спине, бурым разводам.  
      Он оборачивается.  
      — Дени?  
      Так звал её брат. Безумный, слабовольный и самовлюблённый Визерис. Унижающий её и готовый продать за любую призрачную надежду о возвращении былой власти Визерис.  
      Дейенерис любила его.  
      Дейенерис ненавидит его даже посмертно. И дитя дракона, названный его именем, погибло, будто имя брата проклято. Ещё один — Рейегаль — не пережил лихорадочных метаморфоз. Остался только Дрогон. Но это не значит, что ему всё позволено.  
      Она хватает Дрогона за шею, хотя он ей руку переломать может на мелкие осколки костей, что и не соберёшь потом. Но он позволяет, хотя и по-звериному обнажает зубы: от дракона с каждым днём в нём всё больше, чем от человека; будто бы ящер растёт в нём каждый день, выгрызая иную, неугодную ему природу.  
      — Не называй меня так, — Дейенерис шипит ему в лицо, с контрастной нежностью проводя пальцами свободной руки по его колкой от щетины щеке.  
      Дрогон упрямится, но всё-таки опускает веки, принимая её условия.  
      — Как скажешь, Бурерождённая.  
      И отворачивается. Шрамированная кожа на лопатках натягивается, будто вот-вот прорвутся крылья, и Дейенерис на мгновение становится страшно от поражающей в сердце (если оно у неё действительно есть) неизвестности: сколько в нём осталось любви к ней, вытесненной жестокостью — той, что она сама воспитала?  
      И будет ли её любить беспощадный огнедышащий монстр, когда придёт срок?  
  
      Когда время истекает, просачивается песчинками, что не ухватиться и не сжать в ладони, Дейенерис сильна как никогда: у неё есть воины, оружие, деньги и власть. У неё есть Дрогон.  
      Дрогон, ревущий по ночам не своим голосом, сотрясающим окна, и царапающий стены прорезающимися когтями.  
      Дрогон, оставляющий ей шрам под правой ключицей, стоило попытаться его успокоить.  
      — Скоро пройдёт,  _ñuhys raqiros_ , — шепчет она, когда измученный Дрогон падает на пол, пытаясь оградиться от всего мира и истязающей его боли: всё его тело покрыто ранами, и у Дейенерис спирает в горле, потому что она знает:  _они не заживут_. Кажется, вот-вот можно будет разглядеть твёрдую, мраморно-чёрную чешую.  
      — Ты почти справился, — говорит она, наклоняется и целует его в висок, пачкает свои белые одежды в его крови — буро-зелёной, почти чёрной. — Ты — всё, что у меня есть, Дрогон.  
      Он смотрит на неё рубиновыми глазами с чёрными разводами крови вокруг.  
      — Я хочу остаться с тобой, muña.  
      Дейенерис притягивает его к себе, баюкает его голову на своей груди и старается дышать тихо-тихо, потому что всхлипы душат её.  
      Она ждала этого так долго.  
      Она совсем не готова его отпустить.  
  
      Среди населения ходят слухи о грядущей войне и о том, что притихшие львы, розы да волки, наконец, отвлеклись от обгладывания костей друг друга, почувствовав дуновение ветра с востока.   
      Дейенерис приходит, чтобы разрушить их королевства дотла.  
      Дейенерис приходит, чтобы доказать, что никакие технологии не выстоят против драконьего огня.  
      Дейенерис сидит верхом на огромном, чёрном драконе, который обращает города в пыль да труху от костей, когда она говорит, каждый раз разбивая своё сердце:  
       _Дракарис_.


End file.
